Rebound
by MaPetite-cricket
Summary: He worked with her for years until one day he finally noticed her. Genma only thought he was asking her out for a drink but it turned into so much more. A one-shot based off my fic Opheliac. Warning: rated M for language, themes, and a graphic lemon.


**Rebound **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I am making no money off of this story. It is only for entertainment purposes.

Author's note: This is an outtake from my fic Opheliac. It can be read alone as a one shot or in conjunction with the other fic. I just know most people wouldn't have enjoyed it being included in my other story so I put it here. Some of this story (sans lemon) will show up in chapter 4 of Opheliac as a memory, but not the scandalous bit. If you're reading both you'll recognize the first part. Sorry for redundancy. In case you haven't read Opheliac, Sakura is about 25 which would put Genma around 40. Also this story assumes that Sakura has conflicting feelings about Naruto and has slept with him once before. If you have issues understanding the plot or the POV PM me. With that being said I hope you like it ^_^

Warning: This is a Sakura and Genma one shot. If you don't like the pairing don't read. **It is rated M because it contains a ****graphic**** lemon, adult themes, and language.** You are warned, M'kay?

XXXX

It had been a very long day. Most of it had been spent at Tsunade-sama's side as she bitched and moaned about all the paperwork she was doing before the arrival of the Kazekage. Konoha and Suna were working on a program that would establish a large medical teaching facility in Konoha that both villages would share, which would revolutionize the world of Shinobi as they knew it. Now when students were young in the academy they would have a choice of becoming fighters or becoming healers. In time it would insure that every team had a qualified healer in their squad, something Tsunade had been working towards for many years, which had the potential to save hundreds of lives, not to mention that it was a huge step in the continuing relationship between the two hidden villages and would promise peace and prosperity. Tsunade really was an inspirational leader. She truly cared about her people and the lives of both citizen and ninja alike, although one really wouldn't notice this behind her tough and drunken demeanor, but Genma saw it. Of course right now he wanted nothing more than to knock the old hag unconscious and run out the door screaming.

"SAKURA!" She yelled. A minute passed but the girl did not come.

"HARUNO SAKURA!" She screeched again. Still nothing.

"GENMA!" she bellowed banging her hand on her desk fiercely, which really was entirely unnecessary considering he stood not ten feet away from her.

"Yes Tsunade-sama," he said walking in front of her desk and bowing to one knee.

She placed her hands together in front of her and said, "Please go find my apprentice and bring her to me."

"Yes Tsunade–sama," he said before quickly exiting through the door.

As he made his way down the hall he thought about what he was going to do that night and decided to head to Yoshio's, a popular bar frequented by Shinobi, as he knocked on the door to Hokage's pink haired apprentice's office.

"Come in!" a soft feminine voice called, so he pushed open the door and headed inside.

Sakura was sitting at her desk going over some notes. "Genma," she called warily. "I take it Tsunade shishou needs me?"

"You got it Hana," he said leaning against her doorframe ideally twirling the senbon between his teeth.

She rolled her eyes. "Should I be worried?" she asked standing making her way to the door.

"Don't think so, but she has been cursing a bit more than usual today, not a good sign."

Sakura laughed and shook her head, "No I guess it isn't."

Together they made their way down the hall in silence. It was strange, but she looked different today. He couldn't quite put a finger on it, but she was practically glowing.

"So, how are things Sakura?" he asked casually focusing intently at the ceiling.

"Fine I suppose, how are you?"

"Fine I suppose," he echoed back to her. There was a long pause. "So, what's new?" he asked lamely, and then immediately chided himself.

This was weird, they never really talked before, which looking back on it was rather strange considering they had been working together for years now, well not together per se, but close to each other at least. He spent most of his time with the Hokage and by extension Sakura as well. He had seen her grow from an awkward teenager to the beautiful young woman walking next to him.

"Are you trying to hit on me Genma?" She asked playfully, completely breaking him from his thoughts, turning around to face him as she continued to walk backwards her hands behind her back with a sly smile on her face.

The shock caused him to come to a screeching halt and he nearly choked on his own senbon.

"What? No, of course not," he sputtered defensively, but inwardly he knew that maybe he was, at least just a little bit. What had gotten into him? This wasn't exactly professional behavior. Although was it really his fault that he had taken notice of her? Perhaps it was hers for standing there glowing and looking good enough to eat.

Something changed in her then as a look flashed through her eyes. Disappointment perhaps? "Oh," she said turning her back to him, obviously embarrassed, and continued walking.

'_What the hell just happened?'_ he thought to himself, before he continued after her.

As they reached Tsunade's door she politely turned to him and gave a short bow. Before he could even think about what he was doing he reached forward and tucked a lock of her bright pink hair behind her ear. Her eyes went wide and her breath caught in her throat as he slowly leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"I wouldn't dream of flirting with the Hokage's apprentice, especially not here in front of her master's office. However, I suppose nothing could stop me if I happened to see her tonight at Yoshio's." He smiled when he saw the light bumps of gooseflesh began to rise on her skin where his breath was fanning against her neck. Then he leaned back and looked her in the eyes to judge her reaction. A light blush had kissed her cheeks a particularly flattering rose color and slowly he saw the side of her mouth lift up.

Oh yeah, he still had it. "See you tonight then," he said coyly, then without waiting for her to reply, he walked forward and opened the door and held a hand out for her to walk in, which she did and he shut the door behind her with an audible _snap_.

For a moment he just stood there smirking but not entirely sure of what had just come over him. Good Kami, he had just asked the Hokage's apprentice and his best friend's student out for drinks hadn't he? She could only be at most half his age. Wasn't there a special place in hell reserved for people like him? _'Well screw it'_ he thought, because at the moment he couldn't bring himself to care. He always found the chase for women exhilarating, like an elaborate game of cat and mouse, and for some reason suddenly out of nowhere it felt like Sakura was the most elusive mouse of them all, and he wasn't about to let her get away. The game was not over, it had just begun.

XXXX

It was a particularly hot night out tonight in Konoha. Above his head he watched as neon signs blared to life and the nightlife in Konoha started to buzz around him while noises and thick smells of hot dishes being prepared by venders permeated the streets. It was only a little after sunset but he figured he would catch a few drinks by himself before Sakura showed up, _if_ _Sakura shows up_, he thought rather pessimistically. He wondered to himself if he should feel guilty about having a date with his friend's student, but hey he figured she was grown up enough to make her own decisions. Besides it was only a drink, what harm could there be in that?

He rounded the corner of an old building and up ahead saw his destination, Yoshio's. Guess who owned it. It was a short red brick building that had no sign but everyone knew what it was. It was an old respectable joint that had been around since he was a kid where all Shinobi went, and it also wasn't often frequented by civilians, well except by younger women looking to catch a ninja husband. The only problem is that Shinobi tend to live up to their namesakes and happen to be very illusive and don't usually date civilians. Civilians don't really understand that a Shinobi's life is a dangerous one which leads them to be absent most of the time. However they do get great benefits and salaries though so he supposed he could see the appeal. Personally he didn't mind being fawned over once and a while and civies were easy lays.

He snapped himself out of his thoughts as he reached the front door and pushed it open. Inside the air was thick with sweet smoke and cheap beer but he didn't mind, it made the place homey. He took in a large and completely unnecessary breath welcoming in the familiar scent trying not to cough as the smoke flooded his sinuses threatening to choke him. This place was more home than that crap flat he lived in that was next door to Kakashi's. He looked around and saw some familiar faces including that one blond girl in purple who comes in every so often, best to avoid that one though, at least that's what everyone says. He looked up at the bar then and saw Yoshio handing a particularly pretty girl a drink as they laughed together over some joke only they shared. She picked the small glass up almost daintily but then downed it as if it were water and ran her hand through her pink hair. _Pink!_ With a start he realized it was Sakura.

He made his way over to the bar up behind Sakura and nodded to Yoshio when he looked up. The older man gave him a knowing nod and walked away only to return a few seconds later with two glasses of a pungent caramel colored alcohol that he usually ordered, and then walked away again.

Sakura turned on her bar stool and gave him a pretty smile.

"You're here early," he said casually, sitting down next to her and picking up his glass twirling the contents inside. "Eager to see me Hana?" he asked playfully.

"Hardly," she scoffed without missing a beat, picking up her own glass. "I told Tsunade-sama that I was going out to get a drink tonight and she let me off early. She is very proud I'm walking, or is that drinking in her footsteps?"

He snorted and brought the glass to his lips and noticed she was watching him pointedly.

He faltered. "What?" He asked suspiciously.

"How can you drink with that thing in your mouth?"

"What, you mean with this?" He twirled the senbon moving it to the side of his mouth and pressed his lips together then tipped back his drink, only wincing slightly as the liquid burned down his throat. The senbon stayed securely in his mouth however and he twirled it with his tongue to emphasize its security. He had had senbon for years. It was almost like an extension of his own body. He could drink, eat, hell even sleep with the weapon at this point.

"Fair enough," she giggled, "but it just seems like it would be easier without it," He watched as she tipped back the contents in the glass smoothly without even blinking. Then she looked at him smirking and made a popping sound with her lips and they both laughed.

Seeing both of their drinks finished, he waved his hand and Yoshio returned with a bottle and refilled both their glasses. Without speaking he raised his glass to hers tapping it gently and then swallowed the drink without taking his eyes off of her. To his own credit he didn't wince this time as he took in a slow even breath trying not to show any sign of weakness. He looked at her triumphantly and was only slightly put off by the fact that once again she made no indication that the alcohol bothered her at all.

_What the hell does this girl drink normally, lighter fluid?_

"So Genma, what's new?" she teased suddenly with the same lame words he had said to her earlier that day.

He smirked. "Well there's a new ladies bath house that just opened around the corner from my building today, that's new."

She lifted her eyebrows at him. "Do you often frequent ladies bathhouses Shiranui?" She asked with laughter behind her eyes.

He wondered if she knew how flirtatious she was being or if it came naturally. "No," he said chuckling raising his hand for another drink for them both, "but I can show you where it is if you like."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, that sounds like a great idea, using a bathhouse next to your building so I can be spied on by you and my perverted sensei," she deadpanned.

Genma raised a hand to his chest pretending to be offended. "_I_ would never dream of doing such a thing," he said with a smirk.

Sakura laughed, "Maybe not, but Kakashi would."

This made him chuckle. "Yeah you're probably right."

They fell into a comfortable silence then as they both finished their drink. Sakura sat cross legged on her stool as she looked off contemplatively into the distance, her finger gently playing with the edge of her glass. He looked up and saw her frown suddenly as she dipped her finger into the glass and brought it up to her mouth and spread a few droplets of alcohol across her bottom lip and it glistened in the dim light of the bar. He watched in fascination then as she pulled her lip into her mouth between her teeth and wet it tasting the alcohol. Inwardly he groaned. There was no way this girl couldn't know what she was doing.

"You look so serious," he rasped out trying to get control of himself.

She looked startled for a moment and then smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, just thinking."

"Well don't think too hard Hana, you'll give yourself wrinkles."

She snorted. "Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" She asked good-naturedly, bumping her shoulder against his.

"Into older men are you?" He asked turning on his bar stool to face her with a sly smile. He put his elbow on the counter then and rested his head on his palm looking sideways at her waiting to judge her answer, and clicked the senbon between his teeth.

She snorted while uncrossing her legs and crossing them over again. "Maybe," she chuckled more to herself than to him.

Awkward silence.

What was with this girl? She practically had a talent for witty banter that he hadn't seen in a long time. She was also giving off all the right signals. He wondered if he should push this any further or end the night right here before it went too far, but it was she who made the decision for him.

"So, a new bath house huh? Maybe I would like to take a look," she said hesitantly.

Genma blanched and deliberated for a few moments. Was she asking to actually see the bath house or was she trying to leave with him? He supposed it could really go either way, but either way he didn't want to miss out on an opportunity.

"Well let's go then," he said nonchalantly. He pulled out a few notes and placed them on the bar and gave Yoshio a final nod. Sakura waved at the old bartender and then together her and Genma were walking outside.

Strangely enough the night seemed more stifling with her at his side. He was more acutely aware of her proximity to him and as the wind blew around them he noticed that she did in fact smell like cherry blossoms. _How strange_, he thought, _must be her perfume._

Genma didn't live very far from the bar so they rounded the corner of his building a lot quicker than he would have liked to stand in front of the bath house. It was nothing special really, just a clean cut girly looking building that had a picture of a rose surrounded by squiggles which must have been steam on the sign out front. He actually didn't think it was all that interesting, it was just the first thing that came to mind when they were talking earlier.

"It looks nice," she said noncommittally playing with her hands behind her back scuffing her feet on the ground.

She definitely didn't seem interested in the bathhouse, which left only one possibility. Genma regarded her carefully as a rush of adrenaline surged through his system. In that moment he knew he wanted nothing more than to have the girl in front of him. Kami he hoped he wasn't wrong about this; he didn't particularly feel like explaining to Tsunade-sama the next day why his arm was broken.

He walked over to her until he was standing well within her personal space only a breaths space apart. Slowly he reached down and brushed a lock of her pink hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. She looked up at him unsure and he leaned in to her until he felt her breath against his lips.

"Yes it does," he breathed, and closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against hers.

XXXX

The kiss was gentle at first, just a hesitant press of his soft warm lips to hers, but it quickly turned into something more heated as her tongue traced his bottom lip and he opened his mouth to hers. The kiss became more urgent then and he reached up and wrapped his hand in her pink tresses and gently pulled her head back to deepen the angle and was rewarded with a soft purr in the back of her throat.

Warm shocks of pleasure started in her chest and shot down her spine to pool in her lower body as her heart hammered in her chest in time with their lips. How was it possible that someone could make her feel this much need with only a kiss alone? Ok, maybe it wasn't just a kiss, it was more like he was trying to devour her with his mouth, but it was like kissing him had released a dam within her and all her emotions were rushing out in a dizzying wave and he was the only thing that was anchoring her to reality. She just needed something, anything, and he was there.

She pulled away from him when the urgency to breath could be denied no longer. She stepped back and looked up into his eyes, not sure what she was expecting, but the heat in his gaze froze her in place. She had no idea why she had asked to see the bathhouse. She didn't want to see it, not really, but she couldn't be in that bar any longer. Every taste of alcohol reminded her of Naruto and how the burning drink had been the source of her liquid courage, and she hated it.

He searched her eyes for a moment and then he was pressing his lips to hers again and she drank him in greedily welcoming every sensation that was surging through her body. She barely registered when he started pulling her down the street leading her towards the building she knew his flat was located. As they climbed the stairs together he clumsily removed his vest, throwing it down on the steps without breaking their kiss. She quickly followed suit pulling her own shirt over her head not caring that they were still outside in the open or that they were only feet from her sensei's door. The only thing that mattered was that he was there, and he was helping her feel something again.

They finally reached his door and he groped blindly for the knob as they continued to feed from each other's mouths. Suddenly feeling more confident, she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist and his hands came down to cup her ass grunting as he bore her weight, and they crashed through his door.

Genma stumbled as he carried her but managed to set her down on his bed where her fingers fumbled with the clasp on her skirt. When she finally had it undone he practically ripped it off of her and threw it into the corner of his room along with his shirt which he pulled over his head in one fluid motion. She pushed back on her elbows then to lay further onto his bed and she watched as he followed crawling over her gracefully. He stared down at her and she couldn't help but blush to see the hungry look in his eyes that had nothing to do with food, and everything to do with need and a dark desire that only men seem to be able to possess.

Suddenly the look softened and he brought a hand down and traced the side of her face in a gesture that was so incredibly gentle it made her breath catch in her throat. Then he rolled onto his back and pulled her on top of him and reached down and pulled her legs forward to position her to straddle his waist letting her long hair flow around them in a pink curtain. She smiled down at him as he brought a hand up to run his fingers through her hair letting it fall around them, her hair mingling with his. She brought her hands up his chest to roam the hard muscles dragging her fingernails across his skin causing him to hiss at the sensation. He stared at her for a moment watching her watching him through lust hooded eyes and then roughly he pulled her back down towards him attacking her mouth.

The hand in her hair was starting to become slightly painful as he grasped her pink mane by the roots but the mixture of pleasure and pain only intensified the sensation of it all. In an attempt to deepen the kiss she leaned forward pressing her chest to his and they both groaned as it caused her hips to roll against his sensually. It was as if someone had turned on a furnace in the room and lit her nerves afire. Things were getting heated so quickly she couldn't stop it and she couldn't bring herself to want to.

She rolled her hips against his again experimentally and he practically moaned her name when she came in contact with his growing arousal. Feeling him beneath her and the evidence of his desire made her smile inwardly. It was _her_ that was making him hard, and it was _her_ that he wanted, and at that moment she wanted nothing more than to give herself to him.

She broke their kiss smiling wickedly at him before leaning forward again and planting hot kisses down his chest and over the welts that were now rising on his chest from where she had scratched him. "Sorry," she breathed as she reached out and trailed her chakra infused fingertips over them healing the red marks. He breathed something like, "S'fine," but his words caught in his throat when she started to kiss her way back up to his neck grazing her teeth over his pulse biting down lightly while she continued to rock gently on top of him. As she licked and sucked the spot just below his earlobe he groaned and his hands came up to her hips and he pushed her down on top of his as he bucked up into her. The action made her cry out and she leaned back and he took advantage of the space between them and brought his hands up to unclasp her bra and cup her breasts.

Her eyes squeezed shut and she moaned as he caressed her gently. Sakura didn't have the largest breasts he had ever seen but to him they were perfect. There was just enough to fill his hands, and fill his hands he did as he ran the rough pad of his thumbs over her hardening peaks and was rewarded with what sounded like a mewl of pleasure as her hips rocked a bit more quickly. The sound made something inside of him break through and he practically growled as he pushed himself upward and latched onto a nipple forcefully, taking it between his teeth.

Sakura cried out as she threw her head back wantonly causing her hair to fly around her face. The sight was so erotic he closed his eyes to burn the image into his memory and when he opened them again she was staring down at him her eyes smoldering with lust. He rolled the rosy peak with his tongue not breaking eye contact and smirked when she moaned between her parted lips.

He released her nipple then and focused his attentions on the other taking it into his mouth while tracing his hands down over her hip and felt the muscles jump under his touch. Slowly he made his way down to her covered sex and moaned when he felt her underwear was soaked with the evidence of her desire.

"Kami Sakura, you're so wet," he groaned against her skin as he dipped his hand under the band of the garment and drew a finger over her slit.

It felt like someone had lit a fire deep in her belly. He continued his attentions on her breast as his hand touched her ever so gently just above her dripping folds, but it wasn't enough, she needed more.

"Genma more," she begged, thrusting her hips forward trying to force him inside.

He brought his other hand that was massaging her breast down to hold her still as he continued to tease her tracing shallow lines over her dripping lips. "What do you want Hana?" he purred in a voice so low it made the muscles low in her body clench with desire.

She groaned in frustration bringing a hand up to fondle her own breast in slow languid circles as the other trailed down her body to touch where he would not. If he would not touch her, she would just have to do it herself. Genma moved his hand as she parted her own folds and touched her aching clit opening her mouth in a silent cry. A surge of satisfaction shot through her as she watched him force his eyes shut and breathe in slowly as if fighting to regain a semblance of control.

"Fuck Sakura," he rasped and in one movement he hooked his arm around her waist and pushed her down onto her back and rolled on top of her.

Sakura gave a small cry of surprise. One moment she was relieving her aching need and the next she was flat on her back with Genma above her shakily removing his pants and kicking them onto the floor. She felt a stinging sensation and realized that he had torn her underwear completely from her body. She wanted to yell at him, but couldn't bring herself to care. She couldn't explain what was happening to her. It was as if she was drunk on his touch and the feelings he was eliciting from her. She was drowning in her lust and she couldn't bring herself to stop and she didn't want to. How could anything feel this good?

Genma leaned over her and kissed her deeply. When he pulled back he trailed one hand against the side of her cheek affectionately and whispered, "I wish I could draw this out more Hana, but I don't know if I can."

"Shut up Shiranui," she groaned bucking her hips as she reached up and tried to tangle her hands into his long soft brown hair.

Genma dodged her hands and sat back onto his legs on either side of her in amusement, clicking his tongue to the roof of his mouth. "My my, has anyone ever told you that you're too impatient?" He chided tilting his head to the side with a grin.

Her eyebrows furrowed in irritation and she brought her hand back to hit him, but he grabbed it and pinned it behind her head. She growled and brought her other hand back but he caught that one too pinning on the other side of her head which brought their faces within inches of each other.

She was panting now from sexual and emotional frustration. "Move your hands or I'll move them for you, and then we'll see if you like being held." She threatened putting pressure on his grasp lifting her hands slowly until his hands started to shake from the strain.

"Maybe, but that wouldn't be very nice now would it?" he teased kissing down the column of her throat and between her breasts letting his hair tickle her sides. She stopped fighting as strongly and gasped at the sensation. He chuckled and brought his head back up and nipped the side of her ear which made her cry out. "See Hana, you don't want to get away."

She let out a frustrated cry and opened her mouth to tell him to go fuck himself, but he leaned forward allowing the head of his cock to rub against her clit and she cried out, all anger forgotten. "Please!" she cried out.

"Tell me what you want Sakura," he panted as he leaned forward and coated his member in her arousal.

"Genma!" she whined trying to force him inside of her by bucking her hips, but he released his grip on one of her hands and he reached down to pin her waist and hold her still.

"Tell me or I'll stop and leave us both unsatisfied," he growled next to her ear as she struggled beneath him.

Her eyes went wide and she went still. "You wouldn't." she breathed dangerously her chest heaving in anger, presenting her pretty breasts to him.

He smirked and let her go completely lifting himself up onto his knees. The loss of contact made her reach out and grab the back of his neck roughly.

"I want you please!" She begged.

"And what do you want me to do?" He asked coyly smiling down at her.

"Genma!" she growled angrily, her face getting very hot as a shade of pink flushed across her cheeks and neck betraying her embarrassment.

"Say it Sakura, tell me you want me inside of you."

"What? No!" she yelled bewildered turning a deeper shade of red. She didn't care how childish she sounded at the moment, he was being a pervert!

Genma sighed and again he was trying to stand up as he reached behind his head to unlace her fingers that were holding onto his neck.

"You're such an ass!" She shrieked as she let go of him falling back onto her elbows clumsily.

"Why thank you Hana," he said sarcastically rolling away from her, moving to the side of the bed.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes, too crazed with desire to care anymore. "I want you inside of me!" She cried. "I want you to fuck me until I come and if you don't so help me Shiranui, I will find you and tie you down and fuck the living hell out of you whether you like it or not!"

Genma stared at her with his mouth wide open in shock. Apparently that was far more than he expected.

"Yes ma'am," he said bewildered, and without any more hesitation he pushed her down onto her back causing her to yelp in surprise, and leaned forward grabbing her hip entering her hard in one swift movement. She threw back her head let out a strangled cry.

She wasn't a virgin, but her first time had not been anything like this. The teasing and anticipation had been wondrous and she couldn't remember the last she had wanted someone so badly. She was incredibly wet, so much so that he pushed in and out of her with agonizing ease, her slick walls caressing him as he thrust in slow languid movements gripping her hips.

"Kami you feel amazing," he groaned.

The sounds she was making seemed to be driving him mad. Every movement he made would tear a different sound out of her. Every now and then he would change his speed, quickening his pace but then slowing down till he was barely moving at all and she was whimpering with need. She would moan low in her throat if he took it slow pulling out inch by inch, only to cry out sharply if he thrust back into her forcefully. He also found that she would scream his name and thrash wildly if he pounded in and out of her erratically, but he couldn't keep up that pace too long without coming.

"Do you like that Hana?" he asked in a broken whisper in her ear watching as her beautiful breasts bounced in time to his thrusts.

"Yes," she croaked wrapping her legs around his waist fisting her hands into the sheets, pushing against him to match his thrusts.

He continued to pound into her until he felt the familiar agonizing tension that alerted him to his impending climax. In an effort to stall, he pulled out of her completely and she growled at the sudden feeling of being completely empty.

"What are you doing?" she panted in confusion, before he grabbed her waist as he fell on his back pulling her on top of him. He aligned their hips and slowly pushed her down onto his throbbing member connecting them once again. She cried out and put her hands down onto his chest to steady herself.

"Now you have control," he said, his voice thick with desire.

She looked down at him confused. She had never done it like this before. "What do I…?"

"Just move," he interrupted reaching down grabbing her thighs.

So she did.

She rolled her hips experimentally, getting use to the sensation, until she found more courage and started to set a slow hard rhythm. This was a much different sensation than before. The angle was much deeper and the way she was moving caused her clit to rub against him with every thrust sending electric shocks of pleasure to her core.

Genma watched as she rode him slowly, the air full of her pleasured moans, and decided he had never seen anything sexier in his life. He could tell by the way her thighs were starting to shake and her breath starting to quicken that she was close, so he decided to help her along. He reached down between their bodies and started to rub the bundle of nerves between her folds in slow agonizing strokes.

The moment he touched her, she threw her head back and arched her back and her pace started to quicken. Sakura remembered this feeling, this sense of urgency. The coil within her was wound so tight she desperately needed it to release. Quickly the heat started to pool more and more low in her body as if it were filling her up. She felt so full as the familiar prickling sensation itched its way down to where their bodies connected.

"Genma," she whimpered, "I'm going to…"

"Come for me Sakura," he ordered.

Her head fell forward and she thrust into him hard a few more times and then the coil snapped and her world exploded around her calling out his name in the process as she raked her finger nails across his chest.

Genma watched her as she came undone above him and his breath hitched as her tight heat squeezed him almost painfully. Her rhythm started to slow and he waited until she stopped pulsating around him. She opened her eyes then and looked down at him smiling lazily.

"Err..hi," she said bashfully.

"Hi yourself," he said reaching up and pulling her down for a kiss. "Do you think you can stand?" he asked pulling away a few inches to look at her.

For a moment she thought about it, but then shook her head. "No," she said embarrassed.

"I didn't think so," he said devilishly lifting himself out of her and before she could protest he was behind her pushing her forward onto her hands and knees.

"Genma what are you doing?" she asked looking over her shoulder.

"Trust me Hana," he said rubbing his member over her dripping entrance from behind, rubbing her swollen bud with its head.

It was too soon, she was still too sensitive, and she cried out and her hands reached forward to find something to hold on to. He leaned forward then and grasped her shoulders and pushed into her in an agonizingly slow movement. He smirked listening to her pleasured sobs as he drove in and out of her slowly.

She tried to hold herself up but felt her hands starting to slip underneath her, so she flung her hands out and braced herself on the head board. Once finding something to anchor herself onto she started pushing back against him as he thrust into her. They continued their slow dance, he set the rhythm and she set the force impaling herself onto to him over and over again as hard as she could until it was almost painful, but not quite.

"Genma, faster," she begged suddenly.

He reached down and grabbed her hips, taking control, and began to pump into her ruthlessly filling her as fast and deeply as he possibly could and her pleasured moans turned to screams finding a new pitch.

He was getting close again and he realized that he wasn't going to last much longer. Quickly he reached around her and rubbed her clit with his finger in tight circles groaning as he watched his member disappear deep into her body to only reemerge over and over again as he drove into her wildly. He quickened his movement with his hand and cried out when he felt her once again contract around him like a vice, pulsating wetly as she thrashed beneath him.

Genma couldn't take it anymore and he thrust into her a few more times before impaling her harshly as he erupted inside of her, his impassioned yell tearing through the room as filled her with his release. His breath was ragged as he pulled out of her and they both collapsed onto the bed gasping for air.

Minutes passed, and when he could move again he rolled off of her onto his back, pushing his damp hair out of his face and look over at her. She was still lying face down with her eyes screwed shut panting.

"Are you ok?" he chuckled, reaching forward moving her hair to the side to see her face.

She cracked her eyes open and smiled at him tentatively. "I think so," she said trying to lift herself so she could roll over, but her arms gave in beneath her and she fell face first onto the bed again with a shocked _oomph_!

He laughed and scooted closer to her grabbing her waist and slowly rolled her so she could lie on her side facing him. She smiled at him gratefully and pressed the side of her body into his and snuggled up against his shoulder breathing deeply.

Then something weird happened. She looked up at the man in front of her and stared at his brown hair that wasn't blond, and into those beautiful dark eyes that weren't blue and suddenly she felt strangely guilty. She and Naruto never had any conversation stating that they were dating or monogamous, but she never really gave him to opportunity to. She knew what their friendship had slowly been leaning towards something more for a while, but neither she nor Naruto had necessarily promised themselves to each other. If that was true though, then why did this suddenly feel so wrong?

She didn't want to ruin the moment, she really didn't but she had to know.

"Genma?" she asked tentatively.

"Hm?"

"What is this?" she asked gesturing between them with her finger.

That was a very good question and it was one he wasn't quite sure he knew the answer to. He took in a breath taking in her almost floral scent and let it out slowly. "I don't know Sakura," he sighed truthfully letting the sentence hang in the air.

"Oh," she said going quiet. Inside her mind was racing and her heart was breaking. Only moments ago she felt as if that need and that emotional void had been filled, but now it was empty once again. Why was it that she couldn't seem to find the thing that could make her whole? All she wanted was to be happy, was that too much to ask? Tears pricked into the corners of her eyes as fatigue descended upon her and she decided she didn't want to think about any of it anymore. In spite of her racing thoughts, she settled down into the bed next to him and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Hana," Genma whispered, "Sweet dreams," but she did not answer. He listened for a moment and realized that she had already fallen asleep. He smiled and closed his eyes but it would be a while before sleep would find him as well.

XXXX

A/N: I hope you liked the lemon, even if you usually don't like the paring. I wanted it to come off as something rushed that both didn't really consider the consequences too. It was supposed to be just one of those lusty one night stands. Anyway, I would really like reviews for this one, whether it be on the grammar, portrayal of character, plot, just to tell me your loved it or hated it… anything. Pretty please with umeboshi on top?

As always,

I 3 U so please review

-Cricket


End file.
